Betrayal, power and famiy
by syrac123747
Summary: "i was betrayed and left to rot in Askaban. My friends had turned on me, i only had Sirius and Lupin left". Harry, framed for murder is thrown into Askaban here he discovers his mutant abilities. He runs to America and soon receives a shocking letter informing him that his dad is alive. He is found by Charles and Erik and his life is changed forever. I on notheing! XMFC Xover.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**Summery: **"i was betrayed and left to rot in Askaban. My friends had turned on me, i only had Sirius and Lupin left". Harry, framed for murder is thrown into Askaban here he discovers his mutant abilities. He runs to America and soon receives a shocking letter informing him that his dad is alive. He is found by Charles and Erik and his life is changed forever. XMFC Xover.

**Now on to the story:**

I sat in my cell thinking over what had happened, I had been thrown into Askaban. I was charged with the murder of my relatives and the murder of Cedric, I don't remember what happened the night my relatives died and because I couldn't prove my innocence and all the evidence pointed to me I was thrown into Askaban. Even with all the Dementors around I still couldn't remember what happened.

I was constantly depressed and the Dementors made me relive the worst memories I had. The Dementors had taken a liking to me so instead of only having one at my door more would often come, the most that had ever come a one time was ten ans that had been unbearable. The only reason I haven't lost my mind after being in here a year is because I'm innocent and even though I can't remember what happened I'm still sure I'm innocent.

I look around my cell, it' small with a bed that broke long ago, three walls that had been filled with sentences I had carved and a wall that was made of bars, there was also a small window but it was to small to squeeze out of. There was no way out, I was stuck in this cell, I desperately wanted to get out.

I suddenly became angry, very angry, I was thrown in Askaban for something I didn't do and the only people that stuck by me were Sirius and Lupin. All my 'friends' left me and even made up lies like 'I hated my relatives and couldn't wait for an excuse to kill them', okay so part of that was true I did hate my relatives but I didn't want to kill them. They also said things like 'he was always graving attention and he probably killed Cedric as well just to get the attention of winning the Triwizard cup' or 'he always was into the dark arts, I'm not surprised he turned down the dark root' that last one was said by Dumbeldore and I was angry that he didn't even stick with me. Then I realised, he never cared about me, I was a weapon, I could be thrown away.

My anger built and soon I could here thunder outside and I saw flashes of lightning. I frowned there was no weather here only fog, then suddenly the lightning struck the wall of my cell, blowing a hole in it.

The hole in the wall that was large enough for me to fit out of, I quickly stood and stumbled towards it, I looked down and realised it was a long way down. I gulped then took a leap of faith and jumped out of the hole, I knew that if I landed I would die but I didn't have much to risk because I would die if I stayed in my cell as well. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact, but when nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw, to my amazement, that I was hovering in the air there was a weird sensation like I was controlling the air around me.

I laughed in relief and disbelief that I was floating, actually floating! It was amazing and crazy at the same time, I was doing the impossible, even magic couldn't do this. As the storm raged around me I concentrated and made myself fly forwards, I had found a way to escape, I flew away from Askaban prison and flew further out to sea. I kept flying until I found a boat that was heading in the same direction, I landed on it and quickly went down into the lower levels of the boat. I soon found out it was a holiday cruse boat and was heading to America.

I spent the next five days on the boat, sneaking around, I managed to steal a few sets of clothes, a back pack, food, water and money. While I was on the cure ship, I was able to shower and, after changing out of my prison rags, blend in so that people thought I was another passenger. This was good for me because it ment I didn't have to steal all my food, I also made sure I wore a hoodie with the hood up so my face was concealed, I knew that my face was probable all over the news by now. I was probable labelled as a crazy mass murderer and a danger, I knew that the ministry would tell the muggle world about me, so that ment I had to be careful.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's the next chapter, i know it was a long wait and i'm sorry :(. But this chapter is longer than the last.

When we came into the dock I got off the boat, I looked at a sign and it said that we were in New York. I walked around for a bit until a bird an owl flew over my head and landed onto my shoulder it dropped a letter that was stuck to a package into my hands. I looked at it trying to see who it was from without opening the letter, I then recognised the handwriting on the letter to be Sirius's. I looked around for a quiet place to read this letter and open the package, when I spotted a small diner that had hardly any people in. I walked over to it, then walked inside and took a seat by the window in the back of the diner.

I opened the letter and started to read:

Dear Harry

If you are reading this, then I am dead and I didn't get to tell you what's in this letter in person. If you were there when I died don't blame yourself, if you weren't still don't blame yourself, I know what you're like pup, I don't know what has happened but if you receive this then you're not in jail and have either broken out or been released. I hope it's the latter as I don't want you in trouble and I would like to think I helped get you out.

But that is not the reason you are receiving this and I will get back on track and get straight to the point. Your name isn't Harry James Potter it's Harry James Lensherr and your mother, Lily, was actually married to a man named Erik Lensherr. I know this must confuse you because everyone believe that you are James' son and that he was married to Lily, so I will tell you what happened.

James and Lily broke up when we left Hogwarts but they remained best friends and Lily became the fifth member of the marauders and a sister to all of us, but that rat Wormtail, she met Erik at a bar and they soon became friends. She introduced us to him and we all became good friends, after a while they started dating and a year later Erik popped the question they had a small wedding with only close family and friends, James was best man and the day after the wedding we told him about our world. At first he was surprised but he accepted it and was soon happy about it, he told us about his own power. He could control magnetic fields, it was strange because it wasn't magic, he soon became the sixth member of the marauders and we all became brothers in everything but blood, apart from Wormtail Erik didn't like the rat and I don't blame him.

I'm getting a bit side tracked, as usual, so I'll try to stay on track. A year after they were married they had you and they were so happy, we all were, then things went bad. They were attacked a few times by a man Erik calls Doctor Klaus Schmitt, I don't know the whole story but apparently this guy experimented on Erik when he was in the camps as a boy, he now goes by the name Sebastian Shaw.

I was shocked by this, more shocked than I was about the rest of the information, I vaguely noticed that it had started raining outside as I grew sadder from what I was reading.

This man is like Voldermort in a lot of ways, he wants to destroy all humans, I shudder to think what they'd be like together and pray they never meet. On the last attack he managed to blow up the house Erik, Lily and you were living in and Erik was reported dead, in order to protect you from this Schmitt guy we faked yours and Lily's death in the Explosion, so the muggle word believed that the Lensherr family was dead. To further protect you we modified everyone's memories so they believed that Lily and James were married, we also magically changed your appearance, the only people that knew the truth were me, James and Lily. We modified Wormtail's memory because he wasn't close to Erik and Erik didn't trust him so we decided it wouldn't matter if he didn't know and with Moony he decided that it was best he forgot and it was better that less people knew the truth.

We also created duplicates of the photos Erik was in and put James in them instead, we kept all the pictures with Erik in and the package contains a photo album with them in, James didn't want to replace Erik, but Erik had created this plan in case he died so we knew we had to follow it.

Now you may be wondering why I'm telling you all this now and why I didn't tell you earlier, the truth is that you wouldn't of been told until you had reached seventeen which is when you are a legal adult in the wizarding world, and you would have heard Lily and James' will as well, but that was when we thought Erik was dead. I recently found out that he is alive and believes that you and Lily perished in the fire, which is why he let everyone believe he was dead, so I was going to tell you but then you were thrown in prison. I decided that when you got out or when I could sneak in I would tell you, but I wrote this just in case and the fact that you are reading this means I'm dead and didn't get a chance to tell you so it's good that I wrote this, I have tried to track him down but it's hard the bugger wont stop travelling and it's driving me insane trying to find him.

I hope that you will better luck finding him, the last I heard he was in America, also if you want to have the spell that changes your looks taken off I put a spell on the paw print at the bottom of the page, it might come in handy if you did have to break out of prison, I just want you to know that I loved you like a son and so did James. Me, James and Lily will be proud of you no matter what you do.

I hope you find your real dad and you can live a good life together, if you find him and he wants proof that you're his son show him this letter, the pictures in the album and call him Magneto it's his marauder name, have a nice life pup

This is snuffles signing off for the last time over and out.

I felt a few tears slide down my face as I finished the letter, the raining became a bit heavier, I thought over changing my appearance then realised it was the best option, so I touched the paw print at the bottom of the page and felt a tingling sensation go through me. I pulled my hood down and looked around, I didn't feel that different just a bit taller but I thought I should test it, I saw a waitress coming towards me and she smiled when she stopped in front of me.

"What can I get you?" she asked politely.

I thought for a moment they replied "Water and a burger please" she nodded and soon returned with a bottle of water and a burger for me. I thanked and paid her, then looked at the posters around the diner they showed my face, and I was surprised when no one realised it was me, I was happy that the spell had come off and my looks had changed it meant I didn't have to hide.

I looked down at the package and opened it, not realising that outside the rain had stopped and the sky had slowly cleared with my happiness, inside was a red photo album. I opened it to the first page and it showed a picture of my mum and a man with short brown hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones and a long nose. They were both smiling and holding hands, I guessed the man was my father Erik, I looked down at the inscription and it confirmed my suspicion, telling me that it was of Lily Evans and Erik Lensherr.

I looked through the rest of the album while I ate my meal and stopped when I came to a picture of me as a baby in the arms of my mum with Erik, my dad, standing next to her with his arms wrapped around her. They looked so happy and now I realised that their happiness was real not like the happiness I saw in the photo's of my mum and James, who I thought was my dad, sure they did look happy but not truly happy not like my mum and this man Erik, who I still can't believe is my real dad. It was sad to think that they both believed the other to be dead and now my mum really is dead but my dad is not.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw two people walk up to me and stop just in front of me. I looked up to see two men one was shorter than the other, the shorter one had longish brown hair and warm blue eyes. The other man looked like the man in the pictures from the album in front of me, but he looked a bit older and his eyes weren't as warm but hardened and icy.

The shorter one smiled and said "I'm Charles Xavier and this is my friend Erik Lensherr".

Hope you enjoyed it! all types of reviews are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me! Now about my other story, Escaping, the next update will be later because I'm having a bit of writers block, but don't worry i promise i won't abandon it :) If anyone has any ideas then don't be afraid to PM me, the next update will hopefully be before the second week of June :)

Disclaimer: i don't own anything you recognise

Now on with the story

I was shocked when he said the other man's name confirming my suspicions that one of the men in front of me was the man from the pictures in the album, and was my father. I was even more shocked that he just appeared and I didn't have to look for him. Realising that I had been quiet for too long and had been staring, if their strange looks were anything to go by, I smiled and said "My name's Harry, why don't you take a seat".

They both sat across from me and the one called Erik raised an eyebrow and asked "No last name?"

I shrugged "I have two last names, I'm still deciding which to use" I told him casually.

He just kept his eyebrow raised and the other man Charles decided to speak "We're here because we know about your powers and we're like you, mutants. We are getting a team of mutants together to help the CIA stop a man named Sebastian Shaw from starting world war three. We would like you to join and we can help you learn to control your powers"

"My powers only emerged a few days ago, so I could do with learning control, I'll join you team" they nodded and they were about to get up to leave when i stopped them by saying "But first I think Magneto should read this letter" I said as I passed the letter to Erik.

He looked shocked at first before his eyes hardened and he looked at me with suspicion "How do you know that name?" he growled at me.

I just smiled and pointed to the letter while saying "Take a look, it'll tell you everything".

I noticed the other man looked uncomfortable, he must feel like he is intruding on something, I smiled at him to show it was fine and he smiled back. We then turned to Erik as he looked up after reading the letter, he looked sad and happy at the same time, he turned to me and said "I-I can't believe it, I thought you were dead".

I smiled at him and replied "I didn't know you were my father until about five minutes ago".

He smiled a genuine smile then seemed to remember something and he scowled then asked "It said you were thrown in jail, how come?"

I looked down as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me expectantly, I looked up again and sighed "You see all these posters, the person on there is me I used to look like that before I got the spell off".

"You murdered people?" asked Charles with wide eyes.

I quickly shook my head "No! I was just convicted for murder I didn't kill anyone".

"Then why were you convicted for murder?" Erik, I should start to call him dad but it'll take awhile to get used to, asked still scowling at me.

"Because in both cases there were no witnesses and all the evidence pointed towards me, I didn't even get a fair trial" I huffed angrily. "The first case I saw Voldermort kill Cedric and then I brought his body back. And in the case of my relatives I don't remember what happened but I know I didn't kill them. I bet it was Voldermort" I said the last bit to myself but I think they still heard me.

"Were you sent to Azkaban?" asked Charles and I was surprised that he knew about magic. Before I could ask how he knew Charles said "I'm a squib"

I nodded then answered the question he asked before "Yes I did go to Azkaban, I managed to escape when my powers showed up. But I spent a year there" I shuddered at the memories "I don't want to go back there" I said, in a pleading voice, returning my attention to them.

"And you won't" Erik said "We won't give you in as far as I'm concerned you're innocent and you're my son so I wouldn't give you in anyway" I smiled at him.

"I agree with Erik that your innocent, so don't worry we won't turn you in and you'll be safe now that you look like Erik. I think we should head back to base, do you need to go anywhere to get your stuff?"

I shook my head and replied "Got my stuff here" and I patted my backpack, i quickly drunk the rest of my water, and put the album and letter back in my bag, before we all left the diner.

I was sat in the backseat of Charles's car he and Erik, my dad i reminded myself it was going to take a while to get used to that, were sitting upfront and Charles was the one driving.

Most of the drive was silent with some small conversation here and there, Erik didn't talk much probably trying to make sense of everything and get over the shock of finding out his son was alive.

We soon arrived at the CIA base as i got out of the car i took a look around the base had manicured lawns out front and the building itself was tall, grey and certainly had quite a few windows. We walked into the plain building and the first thing i noticed about the halls were their colour they were grey, this whole building just screamed government facility.

We walked through various halls, that were grey, and they showed me to a room that would be mine while i stayed at the base. I quickly dumped my bag in the room and they showed me around a bit before deciding to take me to where the others were. We were heading there and were met by a CIA agent who introduced herself as Moira.

"The plane for Russia leaves in a few hours" Moira told them.

"I'm telling you they're not ready to face shaw" Erik tried to tell her and Charles, we were nearing the REC room where the other mutants were.

"I think you'll find that they're an exceptional group of young people-" Charles stopped mid sentence when we entered a courtyard that was close to the REC room. The first thing i noticed was the statue in the middle of the courtyard that was cut in half. The second thing i noticed was the loud music and yelling coming from what i assumed was the REC room.

"What the?" i heard Moira mutter. We walked closer to the room and stopped in front of a large square hole in the wall, i assumed there used to be a window in there as there was broken glass all over the floor. You could see the REC room through the broken window and to say it was chaos was an understatement, there were broken chairs on the floor around three guys, two of which were hitting the third guy with chair legs while he yelled at them to hit him harder. There was a girl dancing on one of the sofas another girl dancing while flying in the air and finally a guy who was dancing, hanging, upside down!, from the ceiling fan.

"What are you doing?!" Moira yelled, she was standing right in front of the broken window with her hands on her hips. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze before they stopped what they were doing and turned to face moira, the guy who was hanging from the ceiling jumped down and turned off the music before facing us. "Who destroyed the statue?!" Moira shouted at them while pointing to the aforementioned statute.

"It was Alex" the guy who had been hanging upside down immediately said while pointing to one of the other guys. The guy who had been hanging upside down was tall and had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, he wore black glasses and had the typical nerdy look to him.

"Thanks a lot Hank" the guy, Alex, said while glaring at Hank. Alex was also tall, he had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Havok" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward, she was the one who had been dancing on the sofa. "We have to call him Havok now" she then stepped forwards "We were thinking that you should be Professor X" she pointed at Charles "And you should be Magneto" she pointed at Erik.

She shouldn't have said that.

Well that's the end of this Chapter :) i hope you enjoyed it any reviews are welcome

If you have any ideas of what i could do for my other story, Escaping, feel free to PM any ideas are both welcome and appreciated :)

bye-bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

I am sooooooooo sorry for the late update. I don't have any excuse except that I'm addicted to procrastinating, but don't worry I'm on the patch so i should update more regular (or at least more often than i have been). Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourited and/or followed, you helped me get my act together :D.

To those of you that are reading my other story Escaping i will hopefully be updating it soon i'm just having a bit of writer's block :/

Now on with the story:

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Erik glared at her, causing her smile to drop and her hand to fall back to her side. "Exceptional" he said in a cold voice, before walking away.

Moira followed him, leaving me with Charles and the other teens "I expected more from you" Charles told Raven while shaking his head, he turned to me "Harry can you fix this?" he asked, i nodded and he walked away before stopping by the door to watch what i was doing.

I turned to the damage and waved my hand, watching as the window, and chairs repaired themselves and went back to their original positions. I turned towards the statue, ignoring the others shocked faces, and waved my hand again but nothing happened. I frowned before holding my hand out, so the palm was facing the statue, and concentrating on repairing the statue. I concentrated all of my magic into fixing the statue, i saw the top half of the statue start to lift off the ground, when i started to feel lightheaded. I ignored my lightheadedness as i watched the top of the statue become level with the bottom half, just as it was about to reattach itself i began to see black. I fell to my knees as my vision was, almost completely, engulfed in black, i heard the statue fall to the ground with a thud and someone call my name before the darkness took over.

When i woke i looked around and noticed that i was lying on a bed that was more comfortable than any i've slept on in a while. I sat up and realised that my head was hurting and i wasn't sure where i was, i thought for a moment and the events of yesterday rushed into my head. I sighed i guess my magical core is empty, i won't be able to use magic for a while.

I stood up and looked around the room, it was medium size, bigger than my cell at least but not that much bigger, the bed i had been sleeping on was in the back right corner of the room, against the wall. The walls were a plain cream colour with a window on the wall opposite my bed and there were two doors one that lead to the hallway outside and the other probably lead to a bathroom. I found my bag under my bed, i pulled it out and took out a change of clothes i had managed to steal on the ship here.

I walked to the door closer to the window and opened it to find small bathroom, it contained a shower, toilet, sink and a mirror on the wall above the sink. I stripped down and showered after i was done i put on the new clothes that i had picked out, it was a plain blue shirt and blue jeans. I picked up my old clothes and took them with me into my bedroom, i shoved them into my bag and put my black boots on (i also stole them).

I left the room in order to find the others, i walked down many grey corridors until i turned a corner and bumped into Charles, literally. "Sorry" I apologise as i helped Charles to his feet, having knocked him down.

"It's okay, i was just looking for you actually" he told me once he was on his feet.

I smiled "I was trying to find you and the others as well" i replied.

"I'll take you to them then" he told me.

We started heading down the hallway he had just come from "Why were you looking for me?" i asked curious.

"I was going to see if you were awake. May i ask why you blacked out?" he enquired.

"My magic core was at critical and needed to refill and because i was trying to use magic, and it needed the magic left in my core to keep me alive, i blacked out. I won't be able to use magic for a while though, just until my core is full" i explained "Oh and for now we can't tell the others about my magic" i added.

"Then what will you tell them?" he asked as we continued walking down the halls.

"I'll say that i exhausted my powers and that they need time to refuel, it's not a complete lie" i told him.

He nodded as we stopped in front of a set of double doors "They're right through there" he told me.

I nodded and we entered the room, it looked to be the same as the other room they were in but it had a bar and no record player. Erik, no my dad, was sitting at the bar eating toast and the others were sitting on various sofas and chairs.

I walked over to the bar and started to make toast, once i was done i sat at the bar opposite my dad.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked me straight away.

"What no good morning?" i joked, all i got was a glare in return, i sighed "I was magical exhausted, my magic needs to recharge so i can't use it for awhile" i told him quietly so no one else would hear.

He nodded "I'm glad you're okay, you had me worried" he told me sincerely "Charles, Moira and I will be going to Russia today and because of your recent blackout you'll have to stay here with the others" he told me, his usual tone back in place.

I nodded reluctantly not liking that i had to stay here, my dad got up and left the room with Charles leaving all of us in an awkward silence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
